Forget
by emeraldonix
Summary: She had forgotten. The tragic irony was he could not.


Forget

She didn't want to stay. She missed her parents. Her real parents. And Lady Tsunade too. This one was just an old drunk, gambling her life away in a run down casino. It was selfish, but she didn't like the new Kakashi-sensei either. Her lazy, but always dependable sensei was different here, and it killed her every time she saw him. He was more closed off here, having never learned his lesson from Obito dying, because Obito is still alive. Not just Obito, but the entirety of the Uchiha clan. The massacre never happened here, because that was part of Sasuke's perfect dream. As was she. She was in his dream and he was in hers, so there Infinite Tsukuyomi illusions became one.

Neither had any memories of this world, but soon enough both learned what was expected of them in this world. They were lovers in this made up world. Sakura was loved by the Uchiha's, and their engagement was expected at any moment by all of those in the village. Sasuke had achieved his goal in this world and surpassed Itachi in battle prowess. Over the years, Mikoto convinced Fugaku to lighten up on their youngest, and he came to feel a certain pride for Sasuke.

Sakura was supposed to be weak in this world. Since Sasuke never left, she never felt the need to train. She learned medical techniques, but from Rin this time instead of her real world shishou. When Sakura was forced into this illusion she was also forced into her weakened role, always having to pull her punches and limit healing jutsus from having full effect. And she hated it. She absolutely hated it.

But she loved the way he looked at her. Along with his family, Sakura was a part of Sasuke's dream world, as he was a part of hers. He accepted their roles instantly, and his words and touches distracted Sakura from what she truly wanted. To break the genjutsu over them and go back to their world. This world was false, and she felt a burning need to return to hers. She craved it just as much as she loved Sasuke, and it tore her apart.

"This genjutsu is designed to make us forget." Sasuke whispered as he kissed her in the night. "So just forget."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I can't." She whispered.

He kissed them away and she fell asleep in his arms, just like every night. When she awoke, her things from the old world were gone. Sasuke had burned them, along with his old clothes and kusanagi. He burned his most precious belonging, all so he could keep this world.

Sakura raged for weeks. She threatened to kill herself to escape. She threatened to destroy his life. She told his mother they were engaged, hoping it would unnerve them. Instead he said they should be married by the end of the month, because she was pregnant. And by the end of the month, she was. They couldn't blow their cover or they'd be locked up in a psychiatric ward for screaming about a different world. She cried when the test came back positive. She felt betrayed. She felt deliriously happy. She felt confused. She felt overwhelmed. But mostly she was heartbroken, because she knew this child wouldn't be real.

Sakura forgot. She still remembered after giving birth to Akhito. Her memory was starting to fade when she had their daughter. In a desperate attempt to remember, she named her Tsunade. But soon Sasuke had convinced her that it was merely to honor the passing of the legendary Sannin. He ignored the guilt he felt when she showed no remorse at the passing of her once shishou. That was when he knew she had truly forgotten everything. Nothing else remained to remind her of the other world.

Yet while Sakura forgot, Sasuke remembered, no matter how hard he tried to erase the past. He loved this new world. It was a fresh start. Nothing went wrong. His clan name still held honor. He still had a clan! He realized his love for Sakura, and was able to have her here. That wouldn't have been possible in the real world.

They would have died if they'd went back. Sakura was ever the optimist, but Sasuke knew they would have died. Madara was just too strong. Not even a reincarnation of the Sage himself could have stopped that man.

But in this world Madara doesn't exist. There is no war. Loved ones have risen from the grave and everyone is better for it. Sasuke tried to convince himself this, but the guilt never goes away. Not completely.

But when Sasuke looked at his wife, the aching is numbed. He couldn't have her in that world, but he would never let her go in that one. So he continued to try and forget, but he knew in his heart that it was only because of the illusion that they were together. And it broke his heart.


End file.
